Laugh
by Blues32
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Beast Boy still reigns supreme. Unfortunately for everyone, an old enemy of one of the members wants to change that. And he's got a prank that's to die for. Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. I wrote this a while back, but changed it to include Raven's…problem. The Joker is pretty easy to write for, since his personality is constantly changing. I'll post every chapter BUT the last one. If you wanna see it, read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Laugh and the World Laughs with You"**

**Chapter One**

**Gotham City: Arkham Asylum**

Deep in the bowels of the Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, we begin our story. Past numerous doors with infamous names on them such as "Pamela Isley, Harvey Dent, Jonathan Crane, and Jervis Tetch…interesting names, but none of which are relevant this time around. No, the door in question's label is much more mysterious. It merely says, "Unknown". Inside this room was possibly the worst of all the inmates. Such a patient (though many would consider him a prisoner since he seemed so utterly hopeless) obviously needed round the clock guarding. Enter a Mr. Ronald Gargaminster (poor guy, I'd hate to have a name like that. It just sounds silly.), a rookie orderly. Some would be nervous or terrified of having such a task, but not Ronald. No, this was easy money to him. Just look at that cell. Thick iron doors, security cameras (which often got mooned when the inmate was feeling bored) and the like. Dr. Arkham went all out this time.

Inmate: Oh yoohoo…Mr…Gargalmisiter or whatever it was? Do you happen to have the time?

…honestly, I don't know why I don't just mention the name. It should be obvious by now. Ronald rolled his eyes.

Ronald: Time for you to pipe down, pal.

Inmate: Oh ho ho! Witty retort! Reminds me of a joke…(muttering) Then again, everything reminds me of a joke. Heh heh. (normal) What time is it when somebody straps several pounds of plastic explosives to the opposite wall?

Before Ronald could reply, the opposite wall exploded. He reached for his radio but was shot with a popgun cork. The cork had a needle in it, which plunged into his shoulder.

Inmate: The recorded time of death! Get it?

Ronald pulled the cork out, horrified. He couldn't help the chuckles that escaped from him before he burst out into hysterical laughter. He collapsed to the ground, unable to breathe. His vision was swimming and his jaw hurt. Whistling, the gunman…gun WOMAN, excuse me, stepped up and took the keys for his cell. She unlocked the door and the inmates stepped out. He knelt next to the laughing Ronald, a wicked grin on his pale face.

Joker: Thank you, you've been a lovely audience…Gargaminster…eh, I was close.

Ronald stopped laughing. He was dead, his face stuck in a terrible smile. Joker patted him on the face.

Joker: That's it! Stiff upper lip and all that. It could be worse. You could be de…oh. Never mind.

Gun Woman: Eh…Mr. J? We REEEEEALLY should be going.

Joker: And so we should. Exit stage right, laughing all the way! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Holding his sides, the Joker dashed out toward the waiting getaway car. Harley smiled and ran after him. Oh how she LOVED this time of the year!

:CUE THEME:

**Jump City: Titan Tower, Beast Boy's Room**

Now, it should come to no surprise that Beast Boy is NOT a morning person. At least, he wasn't typically a morning person. Yet this was NOT a typical morning. Oh no. This was his favorite day of the whole year. The one day he could cut lose and nobody could be mad at him the next day. For today was April 1st. Beast Boy whistled as he tied his shoes. This was gonna be good. Would this be the year somebody manages to get him? Feh. Fat chance on that. Since the beginning of the Titans, many have tried it, none have succeeded. Though he can be pranked on other days, not this one. No, there has never been an April Fools Day that has involved a pranked Garfield Logan. Now dressed and spiffy, he stood to the left of his door and pressed the button to open it. A rush of ink squirted forward, hitting his wall. He sighed and shook his head.

Beast Boy: _Pink ink. How obvious a trap was that? Almost as bad as this._

Picking up a metal pole from…something he broke a while back…maybe it came off his bed, he wasn't sure…he flicked the tripwire, causing black goo to spill from a rigged bucket above his door.

Beast Boy: _Must be Robin's. The wire set up totally screams Robin._

Beast Boy stepped out, whistling to himself. He stepped over a patch of barely visible sticky stuff on the floor.

Beast Boy: _Cyborg's got a mess to clean up._

He was almost to the main room when he noticed the section on the floor looked…odd. Curious, he tapped it with his foot. It opened up, revealing a pit. It was filled with something. Beast Boy dipped his finger in and sniffed it.

Beast Boy: _Hmm…corn syrup. Digging a hole in the floor. Totally disregarding how much trouble this would get them in…gotta be Shade's._

Just outside the main room door was a rope. It was labeled, "Pull me, please." Beast Boy sighed. Starfire never could come up with a good prank. …oh well. Maybe he'd humor the poor girl. He reached out and tugged the rope, closing his eyes. Nothing happened. He opened the door and stepped through. Still nothing. Starfire turned on the couch, a look of disappointment on her face.

Starfire: You pulled it? I had thought for sure the reverse psychology would be successful…

Beast Boy: Eh?

Raven sighed, not looking up from her book.

Raven: Look above you, genius.

Beast Boy looked up. Over his head was a massive weight. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.

Beast Boy: Dudes! What the hell is that!

Starfire: Well, had you entered without pulling the rope, as I was sure you would, the weight would have been dropped on you! Is that not humorous?

Terra: If a bit lethal.

Starfire's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

Starfire: Lethal! But Shade assured me that Beast Boy would be fine!

Everyone looked at Shade. He shrugged.

Shade: I'd of stopped it from hitting him…too hard.

Terra: You're a dickweed.

Shade sighed.

Shade: What does that even mean?

Terra: …I dunno.

Beast Boy walked in front of everyone and cleared his throat. Robin and Cyborg looked up from their video game and Shade stopped doodling. Well, he called it sketching, but it was doodling. Just ask Raven, who glanced up from her book.

Beast Boy: You guys had your turns…now it's mine.

A string lowered from nowhere, the full cartooniness of this world coming through, and he yanked on it. Balloons containing rotten mayo spilled onto their heads. Those who had things in their hands dropped them, eyes twitching.

Beast Boy: April Fools! HA!

Raven: …there's…mayo…on…my…book…now it smells terrible and I'll…I'll NEVER get it off!

Raven's cloak started flashing and her second pair of eyes slowly formed. Beast Boy shrieked and ran.

Raven/Red: BEAST BOY! TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE THE MAN YOU PRETEND TO BE!

Raven flew after Beast Boy, growling. Terra clenched her teeth.

Terra: Normally, I'd go stop her…

Cyborg: Let's go hurt him good.

Terra: Sure.

The Titans ran off in pursuit of Beast Boy and Raven.

**Hall O' Laughter**

Joker adjusted his tie. The inmate uniform was so droll. It was good to be back in his normal duds. He stepped out of the wardrobe room. Harley was feeding Bud and Lou.

Harley: Uh…Mr. J…just wondering…what are we doing here in Jump City?

Joker sighed. Some people just had no vision at all. It should be obvious. Then again, that would be assuming she could match his genius. …then again, this gave him a wonderful chance to brag.

Joker: Simple, Harle. The Bat would expect us to break out and start havoc in Gotham. But the jokes on him! We're not going to attack HIM, we're attacking the bird boy! We whack the brat and Batman kicks himself for not seeing the punch line coming! Then no matter what happens, WE win!

Harley: But Puddin', doesn't the brat got powerful friends?

Joker made a moving mouth motion with his hand.

Joker: "When there's trouble"…blah, blah, blah. It's just a bunch of kids! Ones, I might add, that I know ALL about.

Harley tilted her head.

Harley: You do…?

Joker: Of COURSE I do! I just SAID I did, didn't I!

Joker took a deep breath and fixed his hair.

Joker: Anyway, I got me a plan to thin the ranks already in the works.

Harley shrugged. If he said so.

**Titan Tower: Bathroom**

This was embarrassing beyond belief. Raven washed the goop from her face, determined not to give in to her emotions again. She had been flying after Beast Boy and went face first into a slime covered piece of plastic wrap hanging from the ceiling. Raven wasn't sure what the slime was made of, but she knew better then to ask. Splashing more water on her face, she scrubbed it again with the towel to make sure she got it all. There was a knock on the door.

Raven: Just a sec.

Raven checked her face. It looked clean enough. She lifted her hood back over her head and opened the door to walk out. She found herself staring at a corn syrup covered Shade. He took off his sticky sunglasses, barely able to see out of them anyway.

Shade: My own prank…the little weasel tricked me into my own prank.

Raven: This is why I don't set pranks up. They backfire and make you look stupid.

Shade: I've got syrup in places I really shouldn't.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

Raven: I'm going to pretend you mean your ear and you're not going to correct me.

Shade: …actually that's what I meant. …can I shower now?

Raven: Go for it.

Raven stepped out of the way and Shade went in. Behind him was an extra set of clothes being carried by a shadow hand. Raven walked down the hall, mentally complaining.

Raven: _…I hate this holiday. Stupid, useless, utterly childish. Just the sort of holiday Beast Boy would like, that immature little…_

Raven musings were cut off as she almost walked right into Starfire. Raven stared, unable to believe her eyes. Starfire smiled pleasantly.

Starfire: Greetings, Raven.

Raven: Uh…hi…

Starfire: My friend, if it is not too troublesome, might you do me the favor?

Raven nodded, speechless. How did…?

Starfire: Might you free me from this paper of the winged insect!

Starfire was stuck in the largest piece of flypaper Raven had ever seen.

Starfire: I would do it myself, but I fear I lack the leverage.

Raven: …sure thing. _Azarath Mentrion Zinthos._

Starfire was pulled from flypaper with a loud ripping sound. Starfire bit her lip.

Starfire: …please inform me that there is NOT a large section of my hair still attached to the paper of the winged insect.

Raven: …it's not THAT large.

Starfire: …I shall fetch a paper bag to slip over my visage. Pardon me.

Raven sighed and watched her go. What a day. To make matters worse, the alarm went off. Raven rushed to the main room. Robin was at the computer, typing and what not. Cyborg sniffed and raised an eyebrow at him.

Cyborg: …is that honey?

Robin's hair was particularly shiny right now…and sticky…

Robin: I don't want to talk about it.

Beast Boy bit back giggles.

Beast Boy: Ladies and gentlemen, I am a pranking god.

Terra smacked his arm.

Terra: Don't be a jackass about it. That's not good sportsmanship.

Beast Boy: (rubbing his arm) Sorry.

Shade showed up, still wet.

Shade: Every freaking time I'm in the shower…what's going on?

Robin: We've got a trouble at a movie theater. Let's move!

**Late Early Movie Theater**

The Titans stood in the lobby, confused. Things didn't SEEM too bad. No mess…no nothing. The only thing wrong was that it was abandoned.

Beast Boy: So…am I the only one who thinks this was a waste of time?

Shade: Maybe we've been April Fooled.

Cyborg hit his hand on the snack counter.

Cyborg: They better not be messing around. That alarm ain't a toy.

Robin: Split up. Starfire, with me. Shade, you take Terra and go that way. The rest of you, go left. Search the theaters.

Beast Boy: Why is Shade going with Terra?

Shade: Why am I going with Terra!

Terra: Why is he going with me!

The trio said this at the same time. Robin sighed.

Robin: Just go.

Everybody split up. Raven looked back as Terra and Shade went the opposite direction.

Raven: _…why is Shade going with Terra?_

**Terra and Shade**

Terra walked with her arms behind her head. Shade folded with his hands in his pockets.

Terra: …so, what's up with you?

Shade: …tsk. Are you trying to make small talk, NOW?

Sighing, she let it drop. She should have known he'd say something anti-social like that. They peeked inside the first theater. Nothing. Then the second. Nothing. Then the next. Shade paused and sniffed the air.

Shade: …look around here. I smell something.

Terra: What? Popcorn and that sticky stuff on the floor?

Shade: Blood.

Terra: …oh. Eh…heh…maybe one of the patrons had a nosebleed?

Shade: …and gunpowder.

Terra winced. Just great. The pair searched around. There was one body, still propped up in a seat. It had a hole in its temple. Terra clicked her tongue and shook her head.

Terra: What was the point of this?

Shade: …to frighten…and show the threat was real.

Terra: …there are more?

Shade: …this movie was packed. I can still smell a lot of fresh scents. …hmm…they went this way…

**Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg**

The trio entered the first theater and began looking around. This one appeared empty. The screen showed the fluttering image from a severed film in the projector. Suddenly something squished under Raven's shoe. When she tried to step back, her foot refused to come off the ground. Struggling, she pitched forward but stopped her fall by grabbing the nearest seat. Her fingers brushed along the sticky fluid underneath. Strangely, it didn't stick to her fingers.

Raven: …guys? …I think I stepped in something.

Cyborg turned the flashlight onto the ground. Beast Boy snickered.

Beast Boy: Raven stepped in gum.

If it was gum, it was left by a giant. Raven's eye twitched. She turned her head and motioned Beast Boy over.

Raven: (sweetly) Garfield, could you come over here, please?

Against his better judgment, Beast Boy did just that. Raven grabbed him and threw him into the sticky stuff.

Raven: Does this smell like gum?

Beast Boy: (muffled) No.

Raven: Cyborg. Little help?

Biting back laughter, Cyborg pulled the pair free. Raven sighed and looked at her shoes.

Raven: You tore the bottoms…

Cyborg: Sorry.

Beast Boy: Who cares about your shoe's! Hello!

Beast Boy pointed to his costume. The entire front was missing. Raven raised an eyebrow.

Raven: Are those heart spotted boxers?

Beast Boy: So what if they are?

Cyborg: (taunting) Aren't they just the cutest thing?

Raven suddenly had to bite back a laugh. That was odd. It wasn't that funny..

**Starfire and Robin**

Starfire covered her mouth, horrified. She had seen dead bodies before. In her line of work it was hardly uncommon. None of them ever looked like this though. An entire theater filled with smiling corpses, staring straight ahead at some of the sickest footage Starfire had ever seen. It was so bad she had destroyed the projector to stop it.

Starfire: Robin…what is going on? How could such death masks…?

Robin: …we're leaving. Now.

Starfire: Pardon?

Robin: I said we're leaving. Go!

Starfire was confused. Why should they leave? Shouldn't they be catching the one responsible? Robin pulled out his communicator.

Robin: Everybody, out of the theater now! GO!

Robin closed his communicator and bolted for the door. It was too dangerous. Risking his own life was one thing, but his team? More then likely Joker was long gone along with everyone else alive. It would be foolish to remain. Starfire flew after him.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Laugh and the World Laughs with You"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Shade huffed from the couch. He wasn't happy about bolting from that theater like a coward. Without looking up, he spoke to the one who gave the order.

Shade: You going to tell us why we just ran away like a bunch of gutless sissies?

Robin: We ran away because I wasn't in the mood to die for no reason at all. There was nobody there still alive anyway.

Cyborg: Yeah, but…

Robin: It's FINE. There was nothing we could do.

This wasn't completely true. Robin was planning on going back himself and searching for clues. No reason to get the others killed.

Terra: …Star, what did you guys see? I've never seen you like this…

Starfire's face was unusually pale and she kept biting her lip. There was something in Robin's voice that she had never heard before. Fear. But fear of what? Of who? She had no idea.

Starfire: …smiling corpses. So many smiling corpses. Upon the projection screen was a film so vile I destroyed the projector.

Terra: …"Manos: The Hands of Fate"?

Beast Boy snickered.

Starfire: This is most serious! It contained all sorts of violence, sexual assault and…

Beast Boy continued laughing. Starfire and the others looked annoyed until a realization hit Robin like a bolt of lightning. His belt…Batman had him keep a vial of the stuff at all times. The anti-toxin. He injected Beast Boy in a flash. Rather then stop the laughter, he collapsed, fainted. He giggled now and then, but otherwise he had stopped…but this wasn't supposed to happen. Terra ran to his side.

Terra: Gar! Gar! What happened to him! What did you do!

Robin: That…that should have cured him.

Cyborg: Cured him of what?

Robin: …Joker toxin.

Wide eyes all around.

Terra: G…Gar's been infected with…with his lethal laughing gas?

Raven: Impossible. Cyborg and I would have been infected too if there was gas.

Robin: Then it wasn't gas. The toxin can be delivered in many ways.

Suddenly Raven had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Without her realizing a nervous smile crossed her face.

Raven: Wh…what kind of ways?

Robin: Injection is the second most common. Then you can always put it in food.

Raven: And…skin contact?

Cyborg's eye widened. Skin contact…the "gum"!

Cyborg: Raven…you…

Raven: …I…I don't…

Raven chuckled and covered her mouth. Shade's eyes widened.

Shade: Robin, give her a dose of that stuff!

Robin: …I…I don't have anymore…

Shade grabbed him by the shirt.

Shade: What the hell do you mean you don't have anymore!

Raven: I…I don't…heh…I don't need…any…

Raven floated up and took the meditative position. She snickered and chuckled, trying to choke it back.

Raven: I…I will…force it into…into a dormant state…_Azarath…_ha ha ha…_M…Mentrion Z…Zinthos…_

Raven repeated the mantra over and over, her mouth curling up into a smile and laughter cutting through her words now and then. The others held their breath as they watched. Robin kicked himself for not making more. What kind of a fool was he?

Raven: _Focus…focus…slow your heart…steady your breathing…easy…_

Raven's mind started to…tingle. It was the strangest sensation she had ever felt, but she pushed it aside. She was so close. Finally she managed to suppress toxin…unfortunately, suppressing it isn't the same as curing it. Raven lowered to the ground, smiling broadly.

Raven: Well, that oughta do it.

Everyone stared at Raven with open mouths of surprise. She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her head.

Raven: What? Is there something on my face?

Starfire: Raven…you are smiling?

Raven: Well of course I am. The damage can't be undone, only halted. Furthermore this giddiness I feel won't go away until we get an antidote…a REAL antidote.

Raven walked over and picked up Beast Boy's limp arm.

Raven: Obviously this isn't it.

Shade: R…Raven, are you sure you're okay?

Raven: Actually no. It's a twisted sensation running through my entire body. I feel like bursting into hysterical fits, telling the dumbest jokes I can think of, and pulling my own fingers off one at a time. I need that antidote soon, or I'll lose my mind.

Raven pecked the stunned boy's cheek.

Raven: But it's sweet of you to ask.

Terra: …what do we do? You know this guy, Robin, what do we do!

Robin: Nobody knows the Joker, Terra. …nobody but Batman. Everyone else is just making guesses.

Terra grabbed him by his arm tightly.

Terra: Then make some god damn guesses! I won't sit by doing nothing while Gar dies! He IS dying isn't he?

She turned back toward the fallen shape shifter. Every now and then he chuckled. Raven bit her lip.

Raven: …I…I'll be right back.

Raven sank into the floor. Terra rolled her eyes. It didn't matter what Raven was going to do.

Terra: It's slowed down, but he's still got the toxin in him!

Robin: …yeah.

Cyborg: Robin…if we're gonna make a real antidote…we need a sample of this new toxin first.

Robin sighed.

Robin: …I know. Alright. Here's what we do. Check every comedy tavern, active or otherwise. Cyborg, scan the records on these places. If they've been bought recently, check the names. You'll know if something's up. Subtly isn't one of Joker's strong points. The rest of you do it on foot. You see ONE suspicious thing. Just ONE and you call the others. By NO means try to take him down yourself. Understand that Shade!

Shade snorted.

Shade: Like I can't handle a stinkin' clo…

Robin grabbed him by his jacket.

Robin: DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!

Robin threw him over the couch. Shade got up, growling. He stopped when he saw what Raven was now doing.

Shade: Raven! Don't DRAW on him!

Raven snickered and hated herself for it. She couldn't stop herself. The opportunity was too good.

Raven: I thought you called it "sketching".

Terra: Stop it!

Raven flew back as Terra shoved her away. She got up slowly.

Raven: I…I'm sorry, Terra. It's…I can't control it. Thank you…that rush of pain from hitting the wall seems to have cleared my head a bit. I'm ready to go.

Starfire: Robin…where will you be?

Robin: The theater.

Robin headed for the door.

Shade: We were already there.

Robin: I know. That's why I'm going alone.

Robin walked off toward the garage. The Titans stood there.

Raven: …I think he just said we'd get in his way.

Shade: Bastard. How dangerous could a guy who thinks he's a clown BE?

Cyborg: Dangerous enough to kill a Robin.

Raven: I thought it was to kill a mockingbird…

Raven laughed then stuck her hand in her mouth, biting hard. She drew blood and sighed.

Raven: There…pain drives it back. I'm ready to go…again.

Terra: I'm taking Gar to med-lab.

Cyborg: I'll get a list of possible hide outs.

Terra picked Beast Boy up. Raven stared at her bleeding hand, grinning.

Shade: …maybe you should stay home.

Raven: No. That would be worse. If my life is in danger, I'm more likely to be able to focus. Sitting around will only compound matters.

Raven attempted to twist her grin into something more reassuring.

Raven: I'll be fine. My will is strong. I caused this to happen to Beast Boy. It's my fault. I won't let him die because of my stupid mistake.

Starfire: …perhaps Shade is correct. If we sedate you, you would not suffer from the effects of the toxin, yes?

Raven sighed. She hadn't thought of that. It was a reasonable idea…but…

Raven: …there's a chance, albeit a small one, that when combined with the now dormant toxin in my system, it could kill me. Maybe start the process back up again, and in my sedated state, I'll have no way to stop it.

She chuckled softly.

Raven: I never even thought of it before, but the idea of dying with a smile on my face is terrifying me. If…if that happens, I want to be cremated.

Shade: You'll be fine. Just don't lose your focus. I know you can do this.

Raven nodded.

Raven: Your belief in me helps, but it's not a cure, Shade.

Starfire: Could we not take the sample from your veins?

Raven: Both Beast Boy's and mine are tainted one way or another. His with Robin's antidote, mine with my own demonic blood. …there's no other way.

**Theater**

Robin's flashlight scanned the floor. Joker must have left something behind. He always seemed to. For the sake of his friends, he HAD to find something. The thought of Beast Boy lying in a bed with tubes and stuff going into him and Raven clutching her head with a disturbing grin on her face spurred him on.

Robin: _Terra would be devastated if Beast Boy died. Maybe even quit. Shade…well, that wouldn't be pretty by any stretch of the imagination._

Robin had often questioned Shade's stability before he and Raven got together. Since then, Raven seemed to keep him in line. The sudden loss of his source of stability would be VERY bad. He could go insane. The idea wasn't far fetched, that he'd suddenly lose it and attack innocent people. He sighed and kept looking.

**Downtown: Outside an Alley**

Terra slammed her stone fist into the wall. Nothing. She looked and she looked but the Joker was nowhere to be found. The others arrived. Damn it all she wanted to pound Raven's face in. Somehow that grin was mocking her.

Starfire: I regret to say that I have not found a thing…

Shade: Me neither.

Raven: I even checked the circus.

Terra: Damn! Where could he be!

As if in response, a small wind up doll walked toward them, arms extended. Starfire squealed with glee and flew over to it.

Starfire: Is it not the most adorable thing you have ever laid your eyes upon!

Terra: Starfire, now is NOT the time to play with d…

The doll exploded, releasing a cloud of gas. The Titans coughed before collapsing in a heap. Joker stepped out of the alley. He nudged Starfire with his foot.

Joker: So this is the one Bird Boy's got the hots for. Hooo, have I got plans for you!

Joker threw his head back and laughed. He didn't notice that in her last seconds of consciousness, Terra had pressed the distress button on her communicator.

**Theater**

Robin crouched over the once gooey substance that contained the toxin. It had hardened…and was now useless. He stood as his communicator started vibrating (come on, you don't think it has a vibration setting?). He opened it up. There was a distress call coming from Terra's communicator. It was designed for situations you couldn't talk in, so calling to ask what was wrong was pointless. He tried one of the others. No response…Shade, Starfire, Raven, no one responded. He hit the floor with his fist. Didn't he warn them!

Robin: _No. No use being pissed._

He called Cyborg.

Cyborg: Yo, man, I was just about to call you.

Robin: Nobody's answering.

Cyborg: Whatever happened, their tracking signal's being jammed.

Robin swore. Now they couldn't find them…well, not as easily as Robin would have liked…and a lot can happen in between.

Robin: Give me a fix on their last location then meet me there.

Cyborg agreed and hung up.

**City Streets**

Robin's heart was filled with dread. It had been hours. Each moment was another second the cackling madman could be torturing his friends. Guilt was riding him hard.

Robin: _Should have called Batman. Never should have let them get involved in this one. Slade's got nothing on Joker on the sic-o-meter._

Cyborg: …that's weird…

Robin was shook from his self-badgering by Cyborg's muttering.

Robin: What?

Cyborg: The signals are back.

Robin frowned.

Robin: …it's a trap. It's got to be.

Cyborg: We can't just leave them.

Folding his arms, Robin sighed.

Robin: I know that. …and so does he. Damn it. Let's go.

**Abandoned Carnival**

Terra was in a bit of a spot right now. Bound in steel cables, stuck in a dunking tank (which was filled with acid, naturally) and the thing rigged to dunk her if she tried to escape…yeah, this was a tight spot. Yet despite this situation, all she could think about was Beast Boy.

Terra: _Can't die here. Have to think. Okay, if I try to use my powers, the seismograph will detect it and I'm dunked. Can't move much either._

She knew about the seismograph because her captor had been kind enough to leave a note on the ceiling. She could see it, but nobody who came by would be able to. It also mentioned that there were sensors around the tankthat would dunk her when tripped. In other words, if anyone got to close…SPLASH. HISS. Painful burning death. She was sure it would be. Even if her nerve endings were deeply buried in her stone skin…eventually they'd be reached. Her nose burned from the fumes, which reassured her that falling into the liquid would be bad. She sighed against the metal bit in her mouth. She felt like a horse.

Terra: _And to think I wanted a pony when I was a kid._

Her sudden thought was pushed out of her head when she saw Cyborg and Robin running toward her. This was NOT good. She shook her head rapidly.

Terra: (shouting) Don't, don't, don't, DON'T!

Fortunately they seemed to understand that she didn't want them to approach any further. She let out a sigh of relief. Outside the tank, her friends were confused.

Cyborg: What was that all about?

Robin: Not sure. It looks like she doesn't want us getting any closer.

Cyborg: We know it's a trap.

Robin: It may not be us the trap is endangering. That's a dunking booth…and knowing Joker, he's filled it with something more then water.

Cyborg: No problem.

Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at the tank. Robin stopped him.

Robin: If that thing is strong enough not to break, you'll only knock her into the liquid.

Cyborg: Tsk.

He lowered his arm.

Cyborg: So what SHOULD we do?

Robin: The bottom is made of glass or something…maybe if you change your sonic cannon into something that emits certain sound frequencies, we can shatter it and let the acid out. Then we can get Terra free.

It took a while, but Cyborg managed to alter the cannon and fired. The acid spilled out, hissing and burning the ground. It took a lot of maneuvering, but they managed to get Terra out of the tank without dropping her into the remnants of the acid on the tank floor. Using his blowtorch finger, Cyborg freed her from her bonds. She moved her wrists around, sighing.

Terra: Thanks. I was getting a cramp.

Cyborg: What happened?

Terra: The clown gassed us. We never even saw him. When I woke up, I was in that tank.

Robin: …I don't like this. He could have done better…

Terra: Done better! I was going to melt in a pool of acid!

Robin didn't say anything. It was time to head to the next closest signal.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Laugh and the World Laughs with You"**

**Chapter Three**

**Laugh Riot Comedy Club**

Raven couldn't take much more. Her sides hurt, she was close to having an accident, and her mind felt like it was on fire. The strain against the urge to simply go mad was tremendous.

Raven: _And to think, I used to hate slapstick._

Raven bit her lip, trying not to laugh as the man on the large screen TV she had been tied up in front of fell down the stairs. If it would let up for just a minute she could use her powers to free herself. Yet it just went from scene to scene, nothing in between to wind her down. Her eyes hurt. The tape that held her lids open still wouldn't give.

Raven: _Azar, if I ever get out of this, I will NEVER laugh again. …well, maybe small chuckles now and then, but NOTHING like this. Oh no…no, not the door to the face again…_

Raven burst out into laughter. What a way to go. Maybe she should just awaken the toxin in her system and end her misery. To her relief, a birdarang flew over her head and hit the TV's power button. Damn good aim. Her laughter slowly died down as Robin started to untie her. Unbeknownst to Raven, Robin was actually disappointed to see her. He had been following STARFIRE'S communicator signal. Joker must have switched them.

Robin: Are you okay?

Raven responded by sinking into the floor. Robin stared, confused. Before he could think about it further, something cackled behind him. …high pitched …he had heard this sound before… He leapt out of the way as the hyenas lunged.

Robin: And I thought you only laughed when you're scared…

Bud and Lou just cackled and snapped at him again. Robin pulled out bolas and threw them at their legs. Bound up tightly, they snapped at his feet, still laughing. Robin sighed. That wasn't much of a trap at all. Maybe the Joker WAS losing his touch. There was a loud POP behind him and he was struck in the back of the head with a giant cork. Of course. Stupid, stupid stupid. Dazed, he staggered, just barely dodging the mallet that was swung at him next. He tripped and fell. Harley pinned him with her foot and raised the mallet above her head.

Harley: Ya know, I always was good at croquet. FORE!

Suddenly the mallet was yanked from her hands. Raven floated behind her, her grin twisted into the best scowl she could currently muster.

Raven: That's golf.

Harley: Stickler.

The mallet swung in the air, hitting Harley in the face. She staggered back, bleeding.

Harley: He…hey! Are you nuts! Not so…

The mallet swung again, catching Harley in the mid-section. Raven snickered before bursting out laughing.

Raven: If you don't start dodging, you're dead!

Harley: You can't do that! You're the do-gooder in this picture!

Raven's response was to make the mallet swing again. Harley caught it in the back this time. She fell over, tears trickling from under her mask. It was over. She was going to die at such a young age. She hadn't even had kids with her Puddin' yet.

Harley: This…this isn't funny anymore…

Raven: Humor is in the eye of the beholder.

Raven laughed, but soon cried out as a birdarang struck her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she let the mallet fall.

Raven: What am I doing?

She turned, rubbing her shoulder. Her eyes showed genuine confusion.

Robin: Are you okay?

Raven: I…I just went to use the bathroom…and…even that was wrong…Robin, what did I do?

She pointed at the battered Harley, who was now extremely relieved that Raven seemed to have regained her senses. Robin knelt next to her. She was hurt pretty bad, but she'd live.

Robin: What's the Joker up to, Harley?

Harley: No way…not ratting out Mr. J…

Robin: Fine. I guess I'll let Raven finish playing with you.

Harley's eyes widened.

Harley: You…you wouldn't…

Raven: He would, so long as I don't kill you. Maybe I'll just break you really good.

Harley: …er…okay, okay! Just don't tell him I told you!

Robin: Talk, Harley.

She probably should have add a stipulation for a doctor too, but she figured the bird boy would get her help either way.

Harley: He's gonna mess your red headed up real bad like. He wouldn't say what exact he was gonna do, just that he was going to mess her up.

Robin stood up and started walking. Raven followed after him, but turned when they reached the door.

Raven: (playful) Don't you go nowhere now.

Raven's eyes glowed red.

Raven: **Because if you do, I'll find you.**

With that, she turned and left.

**Tanning Salon: Roughly One Minute Ago**

Shade sighed. He guessed this was supposed to be funny. Great. Now his lungs hurt from taking in that air. Sweat poured down him. It was hot. Oh so very hot. Did the Joker know he couldn't take heat very well or was it just a joke about his pale skin? Either way, it looked like he was going to fry, trapped in a room filled with tanning bulbs all along the walls. It was his own fault. He shouldn't have tried to force the door. The instant he did, the bulbs kicked on. Too much light and heat made his powers useless. The door was too thick to cut with his claws. He had no choice. He had to resort to pulling his clothes off to buy himself some time. As he did, his communicator clattered to the floor. That was odd. Why would the Joker let him keep this? Maybe he didn't know it existed. He opened it and sighed. The call buttons had been glued. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push them. …he wasn't taking his boxers off. No way. Not going to happen. Some parts of the body should NEVER be sunburned. …he hoped his sunglasses would protect his eyes. Apparently nasty things happened to your eyes if you don't protect them in tanning booths. They bubble or something. He groaned and laid down. It was so very freaking hot. It was hard to stay awake. Finally the door burst open. The lights shattered as a small earthquake hit the building.

Shade: _Finally._

He would have said as much, but his throat was dry. Terra stood over him and waved her hand in his face. Man, he hoped this wasn't a heat related hallucination. He passed out. The next thing he knew, he was sitting up, water dripping down his face. Terra tossed the "bucket" she created from stone behind her.

Terra: Nice boxers.

Shade scowled, his face turning red with embarrassment.

Shade: You better not have left my clothes in there.

Terra: I wanted to, but Cyborg wouldn't let me. Not to be mean. It's just…well…they're drenched in sweat. It's disgusting.

Shade: …I need some water.

Terra: Cyborg's off getting you a bottle.

Shade: …where'd you get the water to splash me with then?

Terra bit her stone lip.

Terra: Er…I'd rather not say.

Shade wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. Suddenly two small hands (well compared to his) covered his eyes.

Raven: Guess who?

The hands quickly pulled away.

Raven: Ugh, you smell like Robin's gym bag. …nice boxers.

She walked around him, holding her nose.

Raven: I'm not sitting next to him in the T-car.

Cyborg arrived with a bottle of water that Shade downed eagerly. Raven shrugged.

Raven: Now if we can just get some deodorant.

Shade: You okay, Raven?

Raven bit her finger again and sighed. She shook her head.

Raven: No.

Robin: There's no time.

Everyone looked up to see Robin standing before them, arms crossed.

Robin: We've got to get to Starfire NOW.

Cyborg: I thought that's where you were going.

Robin: Joker swapped their communicators.

Raven: Great, so saving me was a fluke. I love the sound of that.

Shade snapped his fingers and suddenly he was dressed again.

Robin: …why didn't you do that before?

Shade: Hey, I almost died of dehydration. I wasn't thinking too clearly.

**Novelty Shop: Storeroom**

Starfire struggled against her restraints, but it was no good. Whatever was being pumped into her arm was leaving her weak. Her head felt like it was floating. Thoughts came and went and it was hard to get a grasp on her situation.

Starfire: _Think, Koridan'r! Think! …uh…oh! I'm…I'm being held prisoner. Yeah, that's right. Strapped to a table…there's…uh…something to my right. My neck won't move…can't see it._

Her mind quickly lost track of what she was thinking. She barely held onto the fact that she didn't want to be there.

Starfire: _Why AM I here? Where is here? I wish the others would come. …where is here? Did I think that already? Can't remember. How'd I get here? Doll. Something about a doll_

Joker sighed. This was boring. She was so drugged up she didn't even hear him talking. Yet if he stopped drugging her, she'd escape and nobody wanted that.

Joker: (muttering) Don't you just hate having to rationalize?

The door burst open and the Titans poured in. It was show time. Joker shrieked and covered himself with his hands, despite being full dressed.

Joker: Don't you know how to KNOCK!

Raven bit her hand again to stop herself from cracking up at Joker's antics. She realized if she didn't start biting the other hand, right hand would soon look like a well used chew toy. Robin clenched his fists.

Robin: Let her go, Joker!

Joker: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Coming into somebody else's home and making all sorts of demands. It's rude you know. Guessing Batman never taught you manners. Not that that surprises me. I mean, if he just said PLEASE once and a while, I might be inclined to turn myself in now and then.

Shade: Let her go now, you pasty skinned freak, or we'll find out if your insides got bleached.

Shade held up his clawed hands in a clear threat. Joker reached into his coat and pulled out a remote with two buttons on it.

Joker: Alright, alright. No need to be disgustingly violent. Sheesh. Let's see now…one of these buttons let's her go…which was it? Tsk, I swear I'd lose my own head if it wasn't attached.

Terra: Push a button already!

Joker shrugged and closed his eyes. He pressed one of the buttons and a cloud of gas sprayed Starfire in the face from the pipe she couldn't quite see. She coughed, finding the stuff to be foul smelling.

Robin: STARFIRE!

She kept coughing. Finally she vomited. Joker scratched his head.

Joker: Huh. That's not what's supposed to happen…must be the whole "alien" thing.

The Titans started towards him. He held up the remote.

Joker: Ah, ah, ah! Now, now kids. Let's not forget about button number two. This little beauty is connected to a device at the water purification plant. See, if my finger hits this bad boy, a nice helping of my new toxin gets dumped into the water supply. By tomorrow morning, I'll have all of this city in hysterics!

Joker cackled. That was the ULTIMATE April Fools Prank. Just think of it…an entire city, rolling with laughter before dying, grins forever frozen on their faces. His laughter was interrupted as Starfire broke free, still coughing. Apparently she was having a violent reaction to the gas…by violent reaction, I mean she was reacting with violence. The first thing she did was grab Joker and throw him. Seeing the chance, Raven used her powers to snatch the remote from his hands. Joker hit the wall, hard. This looked bad. Fortunately (for him anyway), things were about to go in his favor. Starfire turned on her friends next. In her current state, she couldn't tell friend from foe. Only her super strength worked at the moment, the rest unreachable in her current state of mind. She swung at Shade who just barely managed to turn into a shadow in time, allowing her fist to pass through him.

Robin: Starfire, it's us! Calm down!

Starfire coughed again and slammed her fist where Robin had been standing seconds ago. Raven saw the Joker making a run for it.

Raven: _The antidote…can't let him get away!_

Raven went after him. She caused his legs to come together suddenly in mid-run, making him fall over. Biting her hand briefly, she put on the most threatening face she could muster in her current state.

Raven: It's over. You've lost.

The Joker, however, knew what was wrong with Raven. While not sure WHY it happened, he knew better then to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Joker: A pirate walks into a bar with a steering wheel over his crotch. The bartender looks up and says, "What are you DOING?" The pirate replies, "Driving me nuts."

Raven's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. She bit her hand. It was no use. The punch line echoed in her mind.

Raven: S…stop it! It's not f…funny!

Joker: (standing up) A guy walks into a doctor's office with a toad on his head. The doctor looks at it and says, "That's the strangest wart I've ever seen." The toad looks at him and say, "Yeah, I just woke up this morning and there was a huge bump on my butt!"

Raven sank to the floor, laughing. Part of her found the joke utterly stupid, but she couldn't stop herself. Joker slipped his joy buzzer on and gave Raven a quick jolt, rendering her unconscious and slightly crispy before running off. Starfire coughed again and blinked slowly.

Starfire: M…my friends? What is going on? Where am I?

Terra: Finally…could you put me down now?

Starfire gasped and dropped Terra from her choke hold.

Shade: Where's…oh no, Raven!

Shade bolted over to Raven's side. She twitched slightly and opened her eyes. Blood trickled out her ears slightly.

Raven: (raspy) Th…this may come as a 'shock'…but he got away…

She chuckled before coughing. Terra slammed her fist against the wall.

Terra: Damn it! Now what do we do!

Robin: I know where he's going…and we're going to get there first and set up a little prank of our own.

**Water Purification Plant**

Joker rubbed his hands together in demented glee. So he lost his remote. Big deal. The device had a manual function as well. All he had to do was get to it and flip the switch. No way to stop it. Once it starts, it ends. Then even if they take him in, he'll have had the last laugh. He rounded the corner to where he had put his pumping device and gasped. Between him and the pump was the Batman, cape drawn over his body. The white eyes narrowed at the sight of the clown prince of crime. The brat must have called him in. He should have seen this coming. No problem. All he had to do was get to the pump. Before he could even make a move, Batman was on him. Batman's fist hit him in the jaw, making him stagger. Growling, Joker pulled a card from his suit and threw it. Batman dodged it and it hit a tube on the pump. Fluid poured out onto the floor.

Joker: NO!

His precious toxin…wasted on the FLOOR. His plan was a total flop now. All that was left was escape. He ran for it. He never noticed the gloved hand gathering some of the toxin in a vial. Joker ran across the metal walkway above the open tanks. The water was being pulled with a heavy current. He stopped. Somehow the Batman had gotten in front of him! Joker started backing up, trying to think of something to use.

Joker: Heh…what's the matter, Batsy? Can't take a joke? …you'd think I'd know the answer to that by now…

Batman pounced, tackling Joker to the ground.

Batman: …April Fools, laughing boy.

'Batman' disappeared, leaving paint on staining Joker's suit…the paint matched the spots on Batman's costume that weren't black. Joker wiped some of the paint off, confused. Looking up, he saw Robin and Cyborg. Behind him stood Terra and Shade. Floating to the either side was Raven and Starfire. Robin smirked.

Robin: Gotcha.

Raven held her sides as she laughed hysterically. Oh, the look on the clowns face! Joker clenched his teeth in rage. Make a fool out of him, will they? Oh, he didn't think so.

Joker: Oh ha, ha, ha. It is to laugh. Laugh this off kiddies!

Joker pulled out a giant water gun and fired two shots. Each shot landed on one of the supports for the right half of the catwalk. The acid ate away at the supports and the catwalk gave way. Raven and Shade managed to catch all everyone but the Joker with their powers. Joker dangled from what was left of the walk way. Starfire flew over.

Starfire: Though I am sorely tempted to allow you to fall for the trouble you have caused, it is simply not within my nature.

Joker: Compelling argument…

Starfire: (confused) That was not an argument.

Joker: …critic.

Joker let go, laughing as he plummeted downward. Starfire gasped and dove after him. He pulled out a gun, making her hesitate. Just before he disappeared into the frothing water below, he pulled the trigger. Bang flag. Starfire hovered in the air, a look of disbelief on her face. Slowly she ascended back up to where her teammates are.

Robin: …Starfire?

Starfire: …he…I…I…failed. He…

Robin: It's alright, Starfire. …chances are he's not dead anyway.

Starfire wiped the tears from her eyes.

Starfire: But how? I clearly saw…

Robin: I don't bother trying to figure it out. Sometimes I wonder if he can die at all.

Raven cleared her throat.

Raven: I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I would REALLY like to be cured at some point. I've developed this nagging need to pull my hair out.

She reached up and plucked one of her hairs.

Raven: One at a time.

**Titans Tower: Med-lab**

Beast Boy opened his eyes, groaning. Terra was on him in less then a second, giving him a hug Starfire would be proud of. Raven leaned against the wall, massaging her face.

Raven: Never again. I'm never going to laugh again. I swear.

Shade: But I like your laugh.

Raven: No. Not happening.

Beast Boy rasped out something nobody could understand because his lungs were busy being decompressed.

Robin: Uh…Terra? Maybe you should let him breath.

Terra: Huh? Oh!

Terra let Beast Boy go, rubbing the back of her head.

Terra: Heh…sorry.

Beast Boy: 'sokay. Uh…what's going on? Why am I in a hospital bed?

Cyborg: You got dosed with Joker's laughing toxin. Robin tried his cure on you and it knocked you out.

Robin: It wasn't the right stuff for the job, so we got a sample of it.

Cyborg leaned down and whispered into his ear.

Cyborg: (whisper) You missed Raven laughing and smiling.

Beast Boy: Dude! You're lying! No way!

Cyborg shook his head and Beast Boy clicked his tongue. After all this time…oh well. Beast Boy sighed and got up.

Beast Boy: I'm starving. See you guys l…

As Beast Boy opened the door, a water balloon was launched from the other side and struck him dead in the face. Raven sighed.

Raven: Oh that's right. I sent that up while I was still under the toxin's effect. Sorry, Garfield. Must have…slipped my mind.

Beast Boy sank to his knees.

Beast Boy: Noooo! My perfect record of flawless April Fool's Days! RUINED!

He ran off, screaming in defeat. Shade snickered.

Shade: Should we tell him it's just a minute past midnight?

Terra: Nah. Hopefully he won't notice. Somebody needed to let some air out of his head.

Everyone laughed. Raven quickly bit her hand.

Raven: Never again. Never again.

Shade: But you've got a beautiful laugh!

Raven: Thank you…but never again.

Shade groaned and shook his head.

**THE END**


End file.
